


Ball Busting Heat

by kingkjdragon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Father/Son Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Goku falls after his Balls are Busted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Goku was resting peacefully in bed wearing only white boxer briefs that clung to his body. A blanket covering his lower half letting his abs and chest uncovered for eyes to see.  
Trunks and Goten entered quietly whispering "lets see how strong he really is"

Goku still asleep his huge feet peeking from the blanket hanging over the edge of the bed. As the two kids sneak into his room.  
Moving until they were standing over him they grinned at each other before lifting a foot each and stomping it on to the older man's crotch

Goku sound asleep as the two boys climb onto the bed moving the blanket off. Their feet hovering over the white packed bulge before slamming it down. Goku immediately woke up crying out before curling up and holding his balls through his briefs.  
Laughing Trunks reached down and grabbed the balls before squeezing 

Goku's eyes wide as Trunks laughs reaching down crushing his balls. "Trunks?" Goku gasped surprised.  
"not so strong now are you" teased Trunks as he moved his other hand to reach inside the briefs and rip them off of the older man while Goten sat in amazement at his friend

"What are you doing Trunks stop this now!" Goku growled angry. His big balls throbbing and 9" soft cock free. Goku stands up on the bed towering over the boy more than double his size.  
Goten quickly struck his hands out and pulled on his father's nuts with no remorse 

Goku falling onto his knees getting eye level with his son. A look of disbelief on his face looking at his sons happy face.  
"good job Goten" Trunks said stepping up behind Goku and pushing down while Goten pulled harder

Goku forced further down to the floor as the two boys team up on him.  
Both boys were turned on by the act of dominating the older man

Goku crumbled to the floor holding his balls from the pain while the two kids cheer standing above him finding out he wasn't so strong  
Trucks pushed Goku's face into Goten's crotch  
Goku forced into his youngest son's crotch feeling him harden beneath his briefs. Goku shocked thinking what got into these two boys  
Seeing the exposed hole Trunks had the urge to shove a finger into it completely dry 

Goku gasped feeling the finger shove into his hole. Goku turned around grabbing trunks and lifting him pinning his arms by his side. "That's enough Trunks! I don't know who told you to do this or why you are, but it stops now!" Goku says lifting the kid off his feet holding him in the air.  
Trunks lashed out with his foot catching Goku in the crotch and making him drop down

Goku nailed in the balls again falling to his knees his face mashed in trunks small feet as he tried to get ahold of himself and block out the pain.  
Goten had removed his own pants showing a 8 inch cock before thrusting it into his father's dry ass with no mercy

"Ahhh!" Goku gasped feeling the cock slam into him he looked back in shock seeing his own son fucking him in the ass.  
Trunks laughed and said "go harder Goten" while forcing a foot into Goku's mouth

Goku gagged as Goten started thrusting harder listening to his friend more than his dad. Goku gagging on Trunks foot a strange scent coming from it making his own cock twitch.  
Ripping his own pants off Trunks revealed a huge 11 inch cock and started stroking it as Goten moaned out in pleasure

Goku watching as Trunks rips off his own pants and his hard 11" cock springs free. Precum dropping from the tip hitting Goku in the face. There was that scent again this time stronger Goku thought as his cock grew to its full 13"  
Goten moaned out and said "I am close Trunks"

Goku pulled off trunks foot turning around to his sun "Pull out Goten"   
Trunks moved forward and slapped Goku across the face with his hard cock saying "cum in him"

Goku slapped with the huge cock making his world spin as the younger man tells his friend to disobey his father  
Goten shoved in as far as he could before shooting a nice load of cum into his own Father causing Trunks to chuckle 

Goku's pecs heaving as he feels Goten's warm cum spread in his ass still in disbelief that his son would do such a thing.  
Goten pulled out and moved to his father's face while Trunks took his place behind Goku

Goku falling to his side going onto his back looking at trunks trying to reason to the boy that was clearly in charge. "Trunks don't do this you had your fun now stop" Goku pleaded the sweat on his face dropping onto his huge chest as it slides over the muscle. His large 13" cock still rock hard standing in the air.  
Trunks grabbed Goku's thick cock and squeezed as hard as he can before thrusting in

Goku cried out as Trunks gripped his cock squeezing it before slamming in as hard as he could going balls deep in one swift thrust. Goku's cock shooting some precum splashing onto his thick pecs.  
Goten moved his semi hard cock to his father's mouth while Trunks teased Goku  
Goku doing his best to keep his mouth closed seeing Goten's semi hard cock hover over him. The cum from the first load dripping from the cock and onto his face.  
Thrusting harder Trunks resumed pulling and crushing Goku's nuts 

Goku biting his lips trying to keep in the pain and keep Goten's cock out. Doing his best to keep it together as trunks pulls and crushes his balls.  
Getting aggravated Goten lashed out with his foot and hit his Father in the Pecs

Goku nailed in his pecs Goten's small foot crushing the thick pec Making goku cough out for air His cock shooting a massive load of precum almost shooting a load of cum.  
Goten quickly shoved his cock in while Trunks moved one hand up to torture Goku's pec

Goku gets a mouthful of Goten's cock tasting the cum from his first load and the sweat from his ass. The Older man moaning around the cock feeling Trunk's small hands grab as much pecs as he could before squeezing making a large steady stream of precum flow from the tip of his cock  
"cum slut" Orders Trunks in a harsh voice "cum and become our slut for ever"

Goku tried to fight it but with the two cocks spitroasting him and Trunks grip on the pecs he was so proud of it was to much for the father as he shot his load coating his chest and abs.  
Both boys moaned out and shot a load in to there respective hole 

Goku moaning loudly feeling the two loads of cum fill him. Trunks load mixing with Goten's while his sons second load was sent down his throat.  
Both boys pulled out and let Goku fall to the bed with Trunks saying "good boy"

Goku had a stupid grin on his face he didn't know why but it felt good when trunks complimented him.  
The boys laid down to sleep with Goku as there pillow


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me at my discord, never enough writers so i offer classes on how to write. https://discord.gg/MNgAd3K

Vegeta emerged from his gravity room, panting, having worked up a nice sweat, the saiyan prince had been told by some humans that abstaining from sexual pleasure was a practice in some eathling martial arts, so he had done research and purchased a small metal cage which his cock had been trapped in for just over a month, the prince's balls swollen with cum he sighed at how full they felt "never mind this discomfort, I can already feel my strength growing" he chuckled to himself, though it was interesting how sensitive his nipples and butt had become since being locked.

Trunks was lounging in his room thinking about going to visit Goten and their slut Goku, so picking up the phone he called and asked: "Hey what's up, Keeping our slut busy?"

"Yeah, he's really started enjoying it too isn't that right dad?" he said before holding the phone up to Goku who just moaned in pleasure, feeling his young son's massive cock wrecking his hole, the little Saiyan had his father face down on the bed while he piledrove his massive cock into his father, Vegeta meanwhile walked past Trunks room, the metal cage making a slight jingling noise as he passed the door.

"Still hard to believe how easy it was to make him beg to be our slut" Trunks said laughing unaware of his father being right outside the door.

the Saiyan prince listened in to his son talking, raising an eyebrow wondering if he heard that right "their slut?, who?" the Prince thought to himself, his cage straining a bit as he was mildly aroused by what he was hearing.

"WOW, Goku sure is a needy slut today I will come over and give him what he needs" Trunks replied to the begging on the other end of the call as he palmed his own growing erection.

Vegeta flinched, then felt a sense of intense pride and lust wash over him, "my son, has turned Kakarott into his slut?!, this is incredible" he thought, the horny Prince chuckled outside the door and began to play with his nipples.

"Yeah I also wonder who else would be a slut like him Maybe Yamcha or Krillin," Trunks said as he carried on chatting his cock now fully erect in his pants at 11 inches tall, two inches smaller than their slut.

as the Prince continued listening he became more desperate, he could feel that familiar itch in his ass of wanting to be fucked, a feeling he'd repressed due to his pride, for a second he imagined Yamcha and Krillin being fucked senseless by his son...until finally imagining himself bending over for his own son as he tugged his nipples, he winced "fuck, this cage, dammit" he moaned to himself as he kept spying and playing with his chest before letting out quite a loud moan.

Trunks moaned as he stroked his cock and said "Na there is no way dad would ever let either of us fuck his perfect ass he would beat us black and blue"

Vegeta whimpered a bit, he couldn't deny anymore that he needed something in his ass, and he lowered his pants and began to knead his ass cheek as he tugged on one nipple, as he was about to walk away he leaned against the door, falling into his son's room, looking up at his son in a mild panic with his shorts just under his ass and one hand tugging on a nipple.

Trunks froze at the sight of his father acting like a slut with his ass exposed and nipples swollen.

Vegeta blushed and drooled a bit at the sight of Trunks bulge, before regaining his composer and standing, revealing his cage in the process, Trunks father then awkwardly left the room and closed the door.

scrambling Trunks rushed after his father his cock pulsing as he knew this was his one chance.

Vegeta heard the door burst open and in under a second felt himself get tackled "T, Trunks please don't!" he whimpered.

Trunks pulled his dad back into the room removing both of their clothes as he went.

Vegeta moaned and blushed, he couldn't stand it, he was proud, he knew deep down he wanted this, he wanted to give his ass to his son, his cock oozing pre in the cage, his ordinarily 14-inch dick straining, unable to get hard in the tight metal.

Reaching down Trunks tugged on the exposed nuts that were swollen with pent up cum.

Vegeta grunted, his swollen nuts were extremely sensitive "Trunks, what are you?" he asked.

squeezing tight Trunks said " Bad slut no talking unless asked a question or begging"

Stifling a scream Vegeta's eyes teared up and he squirmed "HNNNGH, UH!, Y' Yes son!" he yelled.

Goten was overhearing the commotion on the phone, he could hear Trunks crushing his dad's nuts and began to fuck Goku harder in excitement.

moving up Trunks started teasing the swollen nipples and massive pecs.

Vegeta threw his head back and shuddered feeling his hole twitch with need.

Taking his time Trunks teased and worked his dad's body making him moan and beg.

Vegeta began to stroke Trunks hair, never having felt so close to his son  
"Trunks...please, fuck me, I've been pent up so long"

moving into position Trunks rubbed his cock head against the twitching hole but did not push in yet.

"hhgh, come on, fuck me!" Vegeta grumbled, feeling his son's cock against his hole.

Smirking Trunks slammed into the base with a single thrust.

Vegeta let out a guttural yelp as he felt his son's enormous cock slam into his ass, then a wave of ecstasy washed over him, his cock had been ignored for so long, all his body's nerves in his other orifices and sexual areas were in overdrive, his cock dribbled pre and stopped trying to get hard, his body realized it's place, he began to moan.

Trunks was merciless with each thrust rocking their bodies.

Vegeta's eyes began to roll up from the pleasure" oh kami, trunks, papa is so proud of you" he moaned as his cock continued to weep pre, the cage making jingling noises with each thrust.

Moaning Trunks's hands came around and clawed at the massive pecs and sensitive nipples.

"yes, play with daddy's chest" Vegeta moaned as he gripped the sheets, Goten put the phone down and began to long dick his father, edging inside him to prolong the pleasure.

Trunks groaned as he worked towards his own orgasm.

Vegeta's tongue hung out of his mouth, he could feel Trunks balls tightening, he wanted his son's cum inside of him.

With a loud moan, Trunks started filling his dad up with his hot cum.

with a satisfied groan Vegeta went slack as he felt the hot load coat his insides, he winced a bit, as he hadn't cum, the cage having stopped it.

Slowly trunks started thrusting again his age making him hard again in seconds.

the second round causing Vegeta to lose all coherency, reduced to a series of erotic whimpers and grunts, he wanted to cum but the cage made it almost impossible if he could just resist the pleasure to tell Trunks where the Key was, assuming his son would even allow him to cum.

Trunks kept pounding away unaware and uncaring for how he was driving his dad insane and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Vegeta smiled and went numb, suddenly beginning not to care if he came at all, the pride and lust he felt for his son overpowering all his logic, part of him realized the cage was a mistake, as it drove him to become a whore for his son, the other part of him was happy, overjoyed that he'd chosen to lock himself, his thoughts drifting back to Kakarott, the idea that Goten was somewhere doing the exact same thing to his own Father.

With another moan, Trunks filled Vegeta with even more cum before passing out on his back dick still in him.

Vegeta sighed and drifted off to sleep, part of Vegeta wanted to find the key and remove his cage when he awoke, the other wanted to destroy the key and remain locked forever, committed to being his sons fuck toy.


End file.
